Its just a Valentines day love story
by FabrevansAndOvergron
Summary: Valentines day at McKinley High and Quinn does not know if she is happy with Joe or is someone else on her mind?
1. Mystery card

**Hey, so this is my first story and i based it around Quinn and Sam with a little bit of Quoe. I am not really good at these things but i like to write and i love glee so i thought why not try it. I have only uploaded the 1st chapter so far, but as soon as i get a couple of reviews i will upload the next chapter. Thanks.**

***Quinns P.O.V***  
Its Valentines Day today, ive got Joe a card but he will have probably forgotten. Speaking of Joe i really do like being with him, i mean hes cute, caring, helpful and since my crash hes always been there for me. But that's my point hes always there, asking me if im okay now that i can walk again. It gets quite annoying, i can be sat in lessons just minding my own business and he texts me asking me if my legs hurt or anything. Sometimes i sit and think about our relationship because ive noticed that somethings not clicking between us there are no 'Fireworks' like what i had with Sam and Finn. Not Puck, he was just the guy that knocked me up. I never cared about him and i feel the exact same way about Joe. I suppose that if i try and make it work maybe i will form feelings for him? I dont want to break his heart, i know exactly how it feels.

***McKinley Corridor Lockers* *No ones P.O.V***  
It's valentines day in McKinley and as Quinn is walking to her Locker Joe quickly catches up to her to see her smiling at something within her hands. 'Happy valentines day babe' he said with a soft smile as he sneaked up behind her. Quinn Jumped and threw the unidentified object into her locker closing it behind her. 'Uhm...yes happy Valentines Day Joe, i do have a card for you somewhere in my bag'. As Quinn rummaged through her bag she noticed the heart shaped box being held infront of her, she quickly pulled out the card and passed it to him as he handed the big box to her 'Thank you Joe i expected you to have forgotten today, i mean you're a guy and usually guys forget about a soppy, romantic day' Joe laughed and replied with 'Im not like any normal guys'

***Quinn's P.O.V***  
I Leaned in for a hug and noticed that accross the hall Sam was handing Mercedes a Valentines Day card, he so wants to be with her. Clearly she's not interested as she's pushing back the card into his chest. Mercedes has Shane now and nothings going to change that, I just wish Sam would see that too. As i pulled back from the hug Sam walked beside us and I smiled at him only one of those friendly smiles.

***Joe's P.O.V***  
what is she doing man? She leans in for a hug, i guessed she was happy with her present then as she pulls away i catch her staring and smiling at that 'blonde haired trouty mouth'. It only looked like a friendly smile so i dont think she digs him plus if she wanted him and he wanted her they would be dating and i would not be stood here thinking about it. Anyway he is so into Mercedes he would never take her back after what she did to him, so why am i worrying?

***No ones P.O.V*  
**As Quinn released from the hug, her and Joe were sharing, she whispered softly into his ear 'Meet me in the choir room in 10 minutes for Glee club, i have something to do first' he grinned as he walked away leaving his first ever true girlfriend over by the lockers. Quinn twirled around facing her locker as she quickly turned in the code to unlock it again. The door swung open and her hands reached inside placing her previous books on the shelf and taking the ones she needed placing them inside of her beige and cream bag.

After looking back into her locker she thought about the memories she had of her high school years; Beeing head cheerleader of the cheerios, dating the quaterback, being with her 2 amazing friends Santana and Britney, Being knocked up by puck, the birth of baby Beth, and finally the image that caught her attention the most – Her and Sam singing Lucky in the Choir room as part of their duets assignment which she remebered this like it was yesterday. The pictures were scattered around the walls of her locker, she smiled as she looked at the heart shaped chocolates placed in the back which instantly reminded her about the card she placed in there before Joe interupted her. She pulled it back out and opened it to read

'To , Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love you lots, and i know you do too. I would hope that you will find the guy who wrote this but for now, im staying as your secret admirer.'

Quinn looked closely at the handwriting, she recognised it but could not quite remember who it belonged to. She giggled to her self and placed it into her bag and slammed the door to her locker shut. Quinn smiled at every guy that walked past her down the corridor.

***Quinn's P.O.V*  
**One of these guys has to give in now, im dieing to know who it is. Maybe its Santana or Mercedes playing a practical joke on me? Its definately not Britney- She would have mentioned lord Tubbington somewhere within it. As i reached the door i could see everyone looking at me. SHIT. I was 15 minutes late. I apologised to Mr Shue for being ever so late. He accepted my apology as i walked over to the only chair left beside Tina. I didnt mind Tina shes a lovely girl and shes always been there for me when i needed someone to confide in. I stared at the white board as Mr Shue wrote in his typical messy handwriting 'Love'. Great.


	2. Time to sing

**Guys thankyou for the reviews and ive uploaded chapter 2 for you. Im really sorry that it is rather short, as ive been focusing on my GCSE's and just got home from my holiday. I will update the story again when i get another 3 reviews. Thankyou.**

***No ones P.O.V*  
**'as all you loved up couples should know that its valentines day today?' The New Directions cheered at the assignment for this week. 'Hush now please, i have decided that you should choose a song and dedicate it to someone special. Quinn looked towards Joe and forced out a tiny smile, her face then headed towards Sam who was glaring right at Mercedes as she spoke to Kurt and Blaine about asking Mr Shue if he would allow Shane into the choir room so she could perform her song to him.

***Quinn's P.O.V*  
**I looked down at my cream dress and then stared at my shoes, i looked up to see Joe kneeling at me feet, i stared at him and raised my eyebrow i could not quite work out what he was there for but i knew that he would start the conversation off sometime soon. 'Hey Quinn, i have the perfect song to sing to you-'HOLY SHIT, he was actually going to sing to me, i suppose it's really sweet the fact that Joe really wants to sing a song to me. The last time anyone sang to me was when Sam became a big Bieber fan and sang Baby. It was so sweet, kinda embarrasing, but i loved it. He made me feel so special that day.

'Quinn are you listening to me?' I automatically snapped out of my day dream. 'Yeah sorry Joe i was just thinking of a song to sing to you'. I lied. 'Aw that's so sweet Quinn i can't wait to hear it, guess what i did last night? Forget that im just going to tell you, i prayed to god last night and thanked him for such an amazing girlfriend'. I blushed. Joe walked back over to his chair.

The first person to perform was Sam he sang Man Who Cant Be Moved by the Script. Thats one of my favourites. I saw everyones eyes attach onto Mercedes as she blushed while walking over to the door of the choir room to get Shane, yes Mr Shue agreed to let him into the same room as a buch of guys and girls he had slushied many times before. Joe decided to go next with a pretty cool song by 'Scouting For girls- Shes so lovely'. He sang it very well to be truthful everyone cheered as the song came to an end. I sent a smile his way and he noticed my eyes wander over to the other side of the room.

It was my turn.

I had the perfect song to sing, Taylor swift- Love story. I walked over to the piano man and told him the song i had chosen and luckily he was familiar with the key. I stood in the center of the choir room and glanced around as the introduction began and then found myself smiling at Santana and Rachel. I think they knew straight away what song i had chosen to sing.


	3. Aunty Tana to the rescue

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys i said as soon as i got 3 more reviews i would update. So heres the moment you have been waiting for the song she sings. Please read and review. 3 more reviews for another chapter please.**

***Santana's P.O.V***  
I can not believe Q is choosing to sing Love story to Joe, or maybe she's not? I mean i have seen Quinn's 'Queen bitch cheating face' before when she cheated on Sam with Finn and look how that ended. I had the boy and Fabray had pyramid nipples. She is definately not into Joe i can tell. Being the baddest bitch in high school means i have the perfect understanding when it comes to love and with Joe and Quinn i am really not feeling the chemistry. The verse began and Quinn began to sing.

**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_**

**See the lights**  
**See the party, the ball gowns**  
**I see you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say hello, little did I know**

Quinn looked over at Sam and started to sing the chorus.

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**  
**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

Quinns eyes focused on Mercedes, for some reason she never took one look at Joe. She has to be cheating.

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
_**_  
**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**  
**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_**  
**_This love is difficult, but it's real_**  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_**  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**  
**_Oh oh_**

I caught eyes with Q and smiled at her to make her feel better, i could see tears beginning to fall from her hazel coloured eyes.

**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_**  
**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_**  
**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_**  
**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

**_And said, marry me Juliet_**  
**_You'll never have to be alone_**  
**_I love you and that's all I really know_**  
**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**  
**_It's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
**_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

Quinn finished the song then raced out of the Choir room, what happened? Everyone cheered as Quinn had only ever sung a few solos in glee club. Still not one look at Joe but the majority of the time she spent singing to Sam. That's it, it's Sam. She is into Sam. This means that the song was dedicated to Sam and not Joe; therefore that's why she never looked at him. Santana Lopez is such clever girl.

I leaped out of my chair and shouted 'Ill go, i know Q more than any of you'. I could see Finns eye brows raise as he clearly stated 'Excuse me Lopez but i dated Quinn numerous times and i think it would be better if i went' I saw Rachels face drop so i quickly added 'Look Finnocence you may have dated Fabray but look how that turned out, your happy with Berry and I AM going to get Quinn.' I could see that Joe was about to move towards the door so i stopped him and angrily made my point 'If anyone dares follow me i will go all Lima Heights on your ass' then raced out of the room and followed her into corridor.

I may be a bitch to her sometimes but really deep down i am quite a comforting person and i know how to cheer her up. I ran round the corner to find Quinn sat against a locker. Right infront of her was Sams Locker. She held her head lightly upon her knees and sobbed loudly into the palms of her hands. She was really upset. And i know exactly why!


	4. The penny drops

**Thank you again for the reviews, chapter 4 is here and i promise again 3 more reviews and ill gove you chapter 5. I have had no bad reviews so far and i thank you all for that.**

***Quinn's P.O.V*  
**Its Sam i love, i stared at him throughout the whole song and he didnt really catch on. I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes. All i could picture was the memories me and Sam had when he used to call me 'his girl' and i told him he was 'the cutest guy in school'. I can't seem to get him out of my mind. All this time ive been dating Joe and really all i cared for was Sam and all this time i watched him chase Mercedes around. I made a mistake that i am never going to get back.

Jelousy hit me this morning that's why i was so fixated on him and the card he gave Mercedes, it was the fact he gave it to her and not me. After being the astronomy room yesterday looking at the planets i realised that it was not Joe that made me happy but someone else, and now i guess that someone else is Sam. It was that same room where he declared his love for me and promised to love me forever and i broke his heart. I really messed it up. If i didnt i didnt cheat on him with Finn i wouldnt be here now crying in the hallway by his locker.

It's his fault.

Why does he get to be happily engaged to Berry after making me loose the one thing i really loved? That stupid kissing booth he set up last year was just a way to get me to cheat on Sam and fall for him again. I am so stupid i broke his heart and there is no possible way he is going to forgive me. It was him who i dedicated 'Never can say goodbye' to a couple of weeks ago, so why am i only just realising. I must not be paying attention to my feelings at this moment as i really had not noticed the fact that i am still wearing the promise ring he gave me. Why did i do this?  
**  
*Santana's P.O.V***  
I threw my self back against the lockers and pulled Quinn into my shoulder, i had never seen her like this before except for when Finn found out the baby wasnt his and the whole story she sold him was a fake. I brushed my hands along her back and calmed her down. She lifted her head and spoke quietly 'Santana what have i done?' i looked her and gave her a confused look, i didnt want to tell her that i knew why she was upset because i wanted her to explain to me. I looked up at her and asked her why she was so upset?

She replied to me with 'San i messed up everything, i can't be with Joe, i just cant' she looked up and stared at the locker infront of her, i knew i had to say something 'Q please calm down i know exactly why you are here and i know you messed up with Sam' Shit i think i made it worse, she looked up and me and froze 'How did you know that it was Sam i was crying about?' i smiled and replied to her

'Look being the baddest bitch in McKinley means that i know everything, i see the way you mope around when he is near Mercedes and how look at him in Glee club and i know for definate that you and Joe are not really the best couple around.' She lifted her head up and froze 'San i need to end this with Joe i can't do this anymore he's not what i need. I need Sam. I need to be happy with guy i love' I looked down at her; she had tears falling down her cheek. I knew what i had to do.

'Quinn look i have to do this for your own sake, so i am going to go and get Joe so you can explain to him why you're breaking it off'. Wow Santana Lopez was helping Quinn Fabray; i had never seen this coming. I always got along with Quinn really i just couldnt let my caring side take over me. I left her by the lockers and ran down the corridor sliding along the floor, I never really understood why coach Sylvester chose these trainiers for cheerleaders they are not the best idea she has had. The worst was when she was going to fire poor Britney out of a cannon, how could she do that.

I stood at the door of the choir room. For once in his life Sam was not sat with Mercedes probably because she was sat laughing at Shanes not-so-funny jokes. I walked over to Joe in a calm manner. 'Joe i think you should maybe go and find Quinn she needs to talk to you about something serious'. Joe looked freaked out and replied with 'Oh no shes not...um ...pregnant again is she?' why does everyone assume when Q is upset shes pregnant?

'For god sake, why does everyone assume that if lady Fabray is un-happy or upset shes instantly knocked up?' Everyone turned around when i said that. 'Okay Santana just take Joe and please go and get Quinn' I looked at Joe and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the door before he could say anything. 'Quinn is on the corridor near Kurts locker go find her and let her talk to you' I could not say anything about her being in front of Trouty mouths locker as it would upset him too much, so luckily Kurt has his locker on the same hall way.


	5. Goodbye Joe

**Thankyou for the really nice reveiws. Again like all my other chapters i would like 3 more reviews for the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading the story.**

***Joe's P.O.V*  
**I ran down the empty corridor, i had to find my girl. I hated running, my dreads always get in the way, but i did not care, i had to get her. As i got to the locker Santana directed me to i saw a beautiful, blonde girl curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Racing up her i crouched down and placed my hands onto her knees just as she looked up i knew she had something serious to say. 'Quinn i know you have something to talk to me about Santana told me, you know you can tell me anything' She gave me that look and began to talk

***Quinn's P.O.V***  
'Look Joe i..Um...i need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for quite a while now. You see i just can't do this anymore, i can't be with you' i looked at his face as those words left my mouth. A small tear ran down his cheek, 'Please Quinn dont do this i love you so much, why you would want to break up with me i dont know? I though we were getting on pretty well?' I did not have a clue what to say. My words would just come out messed up and that could not happen 'Joe i felt the same way then but i have to be honest with you, you can do way better than me and all i am really doing is leading you on to love me more, when really im in love with someone else' Shit had i just said that out loud? Now what have i done? 'Quinn i dont want better than you, you're the one i want...Wait did you just say that you love someone else? Have you been cheating on me? You have havnt you?' I looked at him in the eyes; if looks could kill i would be stone dead right now. 'No Joe i have not cheated on you! I thought i loved you i just guess that i dont feel the same way you do. Im so sorry.' Joe jumped up and ran straight back to the choir room im guessing. I do really feel so bad.

***Joe's P.O.V***  
I can not believe my first real girlfriend broke up with me because she is in love with another guy. I bet it's that Lima loser Noah Puckerman, maybe shes in love with they guy who knocked her up. Why though? All the ladies love my dreads.

***Santana's P.O.V*  
**Joe came back into the room. He was heartbroken. It was for his own good though, he could not date someone who did not feel the same way about him. I walked over to him and he pushed me out of the way. 'What the hell teen jesus' 'Back of Santana' i was not annoyed for some reason he had a right to annoyed with Quinn. I walked back down to her, she was still there but she had calmed down a little. We talked about what was going to happen now.

Quinn was more like my bitchin sister she agree with me on everything. 'San I have never been the best person at breaking off relationships, how was he?' Is she kidding me?  
'Q your not good at this stuff because  
1. You always cheat of them so they break it off with you.  
2. You played pyramid nipples, Puckerman, and Trouty mouth off eachother. You were never good at keeping one relationship'

Quinn laughed, yes i made her smile, aunty snixx was here for Quinn. 'Hey bitch, you have probably done every kid in school.' She was right; ill give her credit for that. 'At least your happy with the one you love' agin she was right. 'Look Q you can be too, all you have to do is-'I was cut off by Britney who skipped along the corridor saying 'Dont be sad Quinnie, i can go get leprechaun Rory to grant you a wish' and holding her little unicorn. I shook my head while laughing at my Britt-Britt. She was adorable. Quinn laughed and replied with 'Thanks Britt but im not sure that Rory can help me with this, maybe you should go and tell Mr Unicorn about our planet. You know he is from a magical land he probably does not know much about our world'

Britts face looked confused 'Quinn my fluffy unicorn is a girl and you are so right i tought lord Tubbington about our world so now i should teach her' She skipped of with not a care in the world, I looked at Quinn and she shrugged her shoulders 'Um Quinn ill be back soon i need to talk to Britt about Rory, she will probably cry when she realises he is not a leprechaun. Ill be back as soon as i can'.


	6. Ken and Barbie

**Hey guys, so here is the final chapter to the story, please let me know what you think of the whole story by reviewing it. Thankyou for the reviews and please keep checking my profile for new storys. I enjoyed writing the story for you, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it.**

***Quinn's P.O.V***  
I laughed at Santana im so glad that she is my best friend, she always manages to cheer me up. But she never got to finish what she was saying. I sat there again for another 5 minutes waiting for her, i herd a screech on the floor, my guess what that i was Santana as the cheerios shoes are not the quietest shoes especially on this floor. I looked up and said 'Hey San im so glad your back i suppose i need to talk to him-' I was cut off when i looked up when i saw Sam sitting next to me with his hands on his knees.

'Quinn why are you so upset, i hate to see you like this i really do' I looked into his gorgeous emerald green eyes, they were so perfect. 'Im okay Sam thankyou for asking but you can go now i need to wait for Santana' 'Dont lie to me Quinn, i know exactly how you work and i know something is wrong, just please tell me. I won't tell anyone i promise. Quinn you know can trust me' i love him, but i can't tell him can i? I have to. 'Sam...Um...i really have to tell you something that you're probably not going to want to hear, but please dont freak out'

***Sams's P.O.V*  
**Oh god she is not preggers again is she? I hope not- it happend once before and it broke her. 'Quinn please tell me, i dont care what it is i will help you' she looked heartbroken; a tear fell from her beautiful brown eyes. I always loved gazing into her eyes they are perfect. I wiped my thumb across her cheek to catch the falling tear. Her skin i so soft, she had no make up on today, either that or she has cried so much that it washed away. She looked at me and then took a deep breath.

'Sam im so sorry about cheating on you, i never actually realised how much you mean to me. I love you Sam. I ruined that, the one thing that was perfect in my life i messed up.  
Im such a bitch.' She looked down and more tears began to roll down her face. She loved me, she really did. Quinn never tells anyone that unless she means it, she never told that to Finn or Puck or Joe, she was telling that to me. 'Quinn look you are a lovely girl and how you feel now is how i felt back then, i awlays wanted to tell you something too-'She cut me off 'It's because you're into Mercedes right? Im ugly, you dont like me and i have nothing good in my life'

I lifted her chin up and stared in her eyes, the next thing i knew she was attached to my lips it felt good but she soon pulled of. 'SHIT what am i doing' she jumped up and began to run. I chased after her and grabbed her waist, she was having none of it, i pullerd her round to face me and i placed my hands on her cheeks brushing her silky blond hair out of her eyes still holding onto her 'Quinn your perfect, your gorgeous, your everything i wanted, you have everything you need' She grabbed my hand and held onto it saying 'Sam i dont have everything i need, your everything i need, your everything i dont have'. I loved hearing those words come from Lucy Quinn Fabrays mouth. I still loved her deep inside i was not sure that i could trust her.

***Quinns's P.O.V***  
I kissed him. Why did i do that? His lips are so soft and irrisistable and i missed them so much. I missed him to be exact. He is never going to forgive me. He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, i didnt know what to do with my hands so i left them in his chest. I could hear soft words being whispered into my ear. 'Quinn i love you so much, i always have and always will' I had to smile he said those 4 words directly to me. 'Sam you dont have to say that to make me feel better' I pressed his finger against my lips 'Quinn im not saying that to you becasue your pouring your heart out to me, im saying it because its true Quinn your 'My girl' remember' This is why i love him he is so mature about these situations and he always knows how to make a girl feel special.

'Um Sam why do you chase Mercedes if you love me?' he laughed, i personally dont think it was much of a funny question. 'Haha Q i did that because i was scared about getting back with you and you doing it all to me again. I could not have faced you cheating on me for a second time. I loved you and you broke me. But hearing you say those words to me today made me realise that you are really serious about this, and so am i. The song really was not for Mercedes it was for you, i didnt want it to seem too obvious, i thought you were really into Joe and the lyrics really described how i felt about you Q.' I smiled and lifted my head up staring into his eyes, he is the only guy that i have ever really had serious feelings for.

'So did you get any Valentines Day cards today?' why was he asking me this? 'Yeah i did actually, i really wanted to know who it was from, it said some sweet things like-' 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love you lots, and i know you do too' 'Wait it was you? Sam your so sweet' We made out in the hall and then he noticed something, something that made him smile. 'Quinn you are still wearing the promise ring, did you even know?'I could feel my cheeks redden 'Yes i knew Sam i love that ring just like i love you, you blonde lemon head' i saw him look sarcastically offended so i bit my lip waiting for a reaction. 'Hey says you little miss peroxide' i looked directly into his eyes and replied to the ridiculous comment with

'I love you Ken' His eyes lit up replying with 'i love you too Barbie'.


End file.
